Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an iron-based catalyst, a method for preparing the catalyst, and a method for producing alpha-olefins using the catalyst.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional catalysts for preparing alpha-olefins have irregular particle shapes, uneven pore sizes, and non-uniform active center. This results in low yield of the alpha-olefins.